The DIB Project pt 1: Day of the Chimera
by theBalance
Summary: My theory on the creation of Dib and what happend to his mother, she also returns. It'd been plaguing my mind forever so I had to write it up or I'd go insane.


**The D.I.B Project**

By Ali Tobin

DISCLAIMER: this is my first ever fan-fic, so be kind! Seriously, though, a bit of creative criticism would be appreciated. I've only ever written original stories so I apologise to Jhonen, and his fans, if anyone's out of character. Dib, Gaz, Membrane, Johnny, Zim, GIR and 'Nine Inch Heels' are © of the Divine Creative Genius that is Jhonen C. Vasquez. Vila and Phoenix are of my own conception. Oh, yes, and I apologise about the length – I couldn't help it, honest!

**INT. DIB'S ROOM**

Dib sits at his computer, monitoring some strange signals that have recently started coming from Zim's house. Without warning, the computer screen wavers and the outlandish series of soundwaves are replaced by a woman's silhouette.

"Agent Mothman? We need to talk."

"And just who are you? Can't this wait?"

"Sorry, it can't. I'm Elite Chimera. Back to the problem at hand, there is a file that I believe someone is after. I need you to retrieve it."

"Why me? Isn't there anyone else?"

"At the moment, you're the only person in this organization I can trust. I have a feeling it's an inside job."

"Okay, well, what's it titled?"

"I can't say. It was compiled by your father and a woman named Phoenix."

"What's it about?"

"I can't say – I have a feeling this line is tapped, but in the wrong hands it could ruin the world."

"Where do you think it could be?"

"Your father keeps his project journals in the attic. Not very organised, I know. But whoever's after that file knows exactly where it is."

"How do you know all this?"

"I… worked with him once – a long time ago."

"Really? When?"

"I can't delve into that – there's no time. You need to get that file somewhere safe. In the wrong hands it could mean only destruction. I have faith in you, Mothman. Chimera out."

Before Dib could enquire further, she cuts the transmission.

**INT. MEMBRANE'S ATTIC**

Dib raises the trapdoor cautiously, peering from side-to-side into the dim light. He clambers up and feels something lightly hit his head. He looks up and sees a piece of string dangling from a lightbulb above him. Dib gives the string a light tug and the bulb blows threateningly, sending a shower of glass over him. After letting his eyes adjust, he looks around again. Piles of boxes are stacked everywhere, most are unlabelled, the rest: obscured by dust.

Lightly traversing in the gloom, Dib is forced to use his communicator as a light source. He overlooks a stack whose label is masked by an unusually thick layer of dust. A soft scuttling is heard from the darkness behind him. Startled, Dib turns and crashes into a high pile of boxes. Caught in the tumble, he falls and knocks his head on an old coat rack.

Slowly Dib wakes, feeling a light weight on his chest. He sits up, regardless, looking down at the manilla folder as it slips onto the floor. Looking up, he sees the box from which the folder fell. His eyes widen: the box is labeled "D.I.B". Drawing his eyes back to the folder, it reads "Duplicate Intelligence in a Bio-organism – the D.I.B Project, theorized and produced by Professors Membrane and Dame Phoenix"

"Dddiiibbb!!!!" Gaz shrieks from below, "dinner's ready!"

His fascination broken, Dib swipes up the folder, tucks it under his coat and runs downstairs.

**INT. MEMBRANE'S KITCHEN**

"What's with you today, Dib? You look more absent than usual. You don't even flinch when you swallow the imploding peas"

"Is that genuine CONCERN I hear in your voice? Or are you just trying to make conversation like Dad said we should?"

"Does it matter?"

Dib thought for a moment, "No, not really."

"Check this out, Children! Live feed!" Membrane's floating monitor – uh floats – into the kitchen. "Am I a genius or what?" Without waiting for an answer he adds, "Of course I am! Don't you ever question it again." He 'turns' to Dib, "What's wrong, Son? You look like you've discovered something you're not supposed to see until you're eighteen"

Gaz turns to Dib, horrified.

"Don't be icky, Daughter, that's not what I meant."

"Shouldn't you've blown something up already Dad?" Dib avoids the question like a cat avoids, well, everything.

"You're right, Son. That new boss of ours, 'Jhonen' wants us to make the World's Biggest Montage of Epic Human Explosions by tomorrow morning. I like him better than that 'Nick' guy, always 'thinking of the children'. He never let us have any fun."

Off-screen a quiet maniacal voice is heard: "Wait… Prof! I think I got it this time!" Followed by a muffled: "No! Lemme go! I don't wanna be exploded!" Membrane turns to something off screen.

"Off you go then, Intern Johnny, show me what you've discovered."

A HUGE explosion follows, the monitor plunges into whiteness and the feed is lost.

Dib turns to Gaz, "That was memorable…"

**INT. DIB'S BEDROOM – LATER**

Dib sits on his bed wrapped up like a burrito in his blankets. The folder rests in front of him, open on the first page. The only light source is Dib's blank computer screen. He reads softly: "_Professor Membrane: Self-Proclaimed world's smartest man… _ Blah, blah, blah… _Professor/Dame Phoenix: world renowned scientist and paranormal investigator…_ 'Paranormal investigator'?" Dib grins and reads on: "_The world's smartest woman hails from a small country in the South Pacific, New Zealand. Although Australian authorities claim she was born and raised THERE, Dame Phoenix herself strongly denies this. A member of the secret society the Swollen Eyeball Network since she was thirteen, Dame Phoenix is a top specialist on paranormal activities throughout the world and has several books on related subjects." _ He looks up to his own bookshelf and sees that he, himself, has two of these. One based on _Mothman Theories_ and another on _the Possibility of the Existence of Mythical Creatures_. "_Dame Phoenix was knighted last year for her contribution to both sciences over the past decade. Though she is thankful for her new title, she insists on remaining the modest professor."_

Below the biographical blurbs is a photo of what appears to be a younger Professor. Membrane and a woman who's height reaches no higher than his shoulders. Dame Phoenix has Gaz's purple hair, tied up in pigtails that reach her waist. She wears a black, shaped lab coat with vivid blue jeans underneath and black, heeled boots. Her eyes are similar to Gaz's, but are open a little behind the elliptical glasses, revealing a stunning emerald in colour.

Dib gazes at the picture for a while, awed, before turning the page. Rather than being typed, the report is hand-written in two scripts: one messy and childish that Dib instantly recognizes as Membrane's, the other sharp, spidery and elegant presumably belonging to Phoenix. He continues reading, engrossed…

_Hypothesis: to create the worlds greatest ever scientific mind using the latest in advanced genetic technology._

Day 1 

Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year.

Professor Membrane has asked me specifically to collaborate on his next project he has dubbed "DIB" he believes that a supreme scientific mind may be produced with the right genetics from the right 'parents'. So here I am, in America. Membrane has informed me that the DIB Project is a life-long commitment. That involves me not only creating, bearing and birthing the child, but having a hand in it's up bringing along with Membrane himself. That in itself should be an interesting experience. What with Membrane's un-relenting reputation as the 'smartest man in the world' (As he has unashamedly pointed out half-a-dozen times since I arrived). I have become accustomed to ignoring his egomaniac side by simply reminding myself that he is MERELY the world's smartest MAN and no match for an intellect the likes of mine.

_Membrane: X Month, X Day, X Year_

_Professor Phoenix has finally arrived, (I knew she couldn't resist the allure of meeting one as great as I). She's shorter than I thought she would be. Prettier, though, so that should make the days more interesting – shit! I didn't just write that, did I? Oh damn, where did Phoenix put the Twink? She's already started taking my things and not returning them. But she cooks! She's in the kitchen right now making a lasagna-casserole-thingy. (It's gotta be better than the exploding beans I've been eating since I invented them three years ago). Speaking of which, she's just called me down. I want to start working on DIB early tomorrow, so we should get to bed early but Phoenix wants to watch Mysterious Mysteries first. I can't stand that show. I tried telling her it's not Real Science but she won't listen to a superior mind._

_**Day 10**_

_Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year_

_Sigh Splicing my own genes was harder than I thought. We've only just BEGUN to pinpoint the ideal characteristics for DIB. Membrane wants him (yes, he's adamant that the child should be male) to bear my open mind and his sense of logic as well as our combined brainpower. Membrane also desires DIB to possess his 'superior good looks' (his words, not mine)… __I just hope we don't screw him up too much._

Dib continues reading deep into the night, learning of his creation. As well as gaining some insight into his mother's nature. From her words, he devises that she was indeed the most intelligent woman in the world, perhaps even mentally exceeding his own father, as she claims. Dib discovers that after Dame Phoenix was injected with his embryo, Membrane began doting on her, as though they were married. They still worked together on various inventions (such as the cat-shit detector, and other useful gadgets). However, Membrane, out of concern for mother and child, restricted her to research and note-taking. Which undoubtedly irritated her greatly.

_**Day 382**_

_Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year_

That bastard. I feel so useless I've only been confirmed pregnant a week and Membrane has decided to take everything scientific into his own hands. It's not just him either; the Swollen Elites have restricted my investigations to Planetary Signal Surveillance. However I have recently discovered a race who call themselves 'Irkens'. From what I gather from their transmissions, they appear to have conquered many of their surrounding planets. I am beginning to wonder if Earth itself is under threat of enslavement. Their correspondence is faint therefore it seems they are extremely distant. Even so, I must tell the Elites. Ugh, it gets so boring. Membrane'll be finished in his lab shortly, so I should get cooking soon. He still bothers me, but at least it's someone to talk to.

Until now, Dib hadn't noticed that his father hadn't made an entry for a while. The computer screen flickers and Chimera's shadow appears. Her speech is hurried, she sounds distressed.

"Mothman! I'm glad I'm not too late."

" 'Too late'? Whaddoyou mean 'too late'?"

"You're being traced."

"Traced?"

Chimera's eyes narrow sarcastically. "Did I not just say that? I was right, the line was trapped – and so is this one. Whoever wants that file wants YOU now."

"Why is someone tracking me?"

Chimera shakes her head, "I know not. I can't delve into much. Somebody's hacked into the Swollen Database and stolen your file. So it's definately an inside job. You're in danger, Mothman, and I feel it is my duty to get you out of it. A rendezvous point is out of the question. So, just go about your day as you normally would tomorrow and I'll find you."

"How will you know it's me?"

"Let me worry about that."

"And me? How will I know you're not 'them'?"

"You'll know. Chimera out." She cuts the transmission

Dib looks down to the folder. " 'Traced'?"

**INT. MEMBRANE'S KITCHEN – THE NEXT MORNING**

Dib enters, bags under his eyes, clutching the manilla folder in his hands. Gaz sits at the table a plate of 'hyper-toast' in front of her. The toast squirms and squeaks in what sounds like protests as she bites into the corner, cringing. Membrane stands at the sink making more 'toast'.

"Dad? We need to talk."

"Not now, Son, I'm…" he turns around and sees the folder, which Dib flips around, showing his father the title.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks flatly.

Gaz looks up, distracted from torturing her toast: this looks much more interesting.

Membrane is speechless. If his mouth was visible, it would be wide open. "We were going to wait until you were older…"

" 'We'? You mean you and Mum."

Membrane bows his head.

Gaz is now wholly engaged in the turn of events. Her toast, noticing her distraction begins to creep away (don't ask me how toast creeps, it just does – use your bloody imagination). Without looking, she grabs her fork and stabs it in the center. The toast squeals and Membrane looks up to Dib.

"Yes," he whispers. He suddenly snaps out of his sorrow. "This isn't the time. Go to Skool."

**MONTAGE**

Dib walks through Skool, goes to class, etc. Zim, (out of disguise) walks around with GIR trailing behind him doing all sorts of obviously alien things. Dib takes no notice. He also doesn't notice two cars that've been parked on opposite sides of the Skool entrance all day: a black van and a blue Holden Commodore.

**INT. SKOOL CAFETERIA – LATER THAT DAY**

Dib sits alone at a table, reading the folder, not touching the food on his tray.

Day 661 

_Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year_

_It's getting near. I feel it. Dib is ready but am I? Is this fear? In all my life I have been too busy to even CONSIDER having children. Now that it's so close I can do nothing but worry. How long will it take? How much will it hurt? Will I be all right? Will Dib be all right? Will it all go without a hitch? Membrane is asleep on the couch next to me. His snores are strangely soothing. I almost feel as though I could sleep as contentedly as he tonight. Almost. The insomnia is too strong. I think Dib is asleep also: he stopped kicking yesterday. I can't wait till this is over. I will be happy when I hold this child in my arms instead of my belly. When I see his smile, this… thing… that has caused so much trouble over the past months. So much anguish. And yet I am not angry with him. How can I be? He is not even aware of his existence…_

_Sorry, I spaced out for a bit. I can't believe Membrane still wants to name him after himself. Bloody egomaniac. But I suppose I am grateful for having met him – though I don't wholly know why._

Day 662 

_Membrane: X month, X day, X year_

_This is it. Phoenix went into__ labour__ this morning, though she insists on staying till the end of Mysterious Mysteries. It's a special on the__ Mothman__ legend. She says it's one of her__ favourites__. I suppose I can admire her determination. I'm watching it with her, it's actually kind of interesting – No, don't get distracted, Membrane, it's not Real Science… God, I can't believe Membrane Junior will be here soon. It's so surreal… Actually, now that I think of it, perhaps Phoenix is using the television as a distraction from the reality. I don't think she slept at all last night. I got up to check that she was okay a couple of times. On both occasions she was awake tinkering with that computer communication system she's making for the__ watchamacallit__… Swollen Eyeballs…_

_**Day 663**_

_Membrane: X month, X day, X year_

_That was it. Phoenix is taking some well deserved sleep. I've just given Dib (Yes, I gave in once I saw him, honestly, he doesn't look like a 'Membrane', funnily enough), his bottle. He's asleep, too. A perfect baby in perfect health (well, there's something wrong with his head, but I haven't quite put my finger on it, yet). I think I could do this, raise Dib. Even with Phoenix by my side… I'll ask her if she'll stay, once the drugs are out of her system._

_**Day 664**_

_Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year_

_Oh my god I did it. He's so magnificent. I just held him, oh my god… No words can describe how I feel right now. Once I put him down to sleep, I didn't think my day could get any better. For once Membrane proved me wrong… He just asked me to marry him. Just like that, out of the blue. What's even more astonishing is that I said yes instantly. Yes is bad enough, but instantly? I've honestly never thought of Membrane that way – only as a colleague… and an irritating one at that. But… upon seeing Dib, I think that child changed everything somehow. The midwife tells me I can go home later (did I just call Membrane Labs 'home'?). We'll leave when Dib wakes up. He's looks so serene I can't bring myself to disturb him now. I don't think anyone has experienced such a high. Dib: if you find this journal – and if you're anything like me, you will – know this: you are my euphoria. I have never been happier than I am this day_

From this point, Dib notices a change in the way Phoenix writes. It appears she addresses him directly. As though she knows (or hopes) that one day he will find and read it.

Day 670 

_Phoenix: X Day, X Month, X Year_

_I don't know why I felt so afraid: You were the ideal child. Thus far, Membrane's theory that genetics plays a huge part in resulting intelligence has been proved correct. At merely seven days old, you were already well aware of your surroundings. You've been observing us, studying what we do. Just this morning, you removed my glasses and placed them on your own nose. Membrane himself is still in the learning stages of fatherhood. He stays in his lab for the majority of the day, spends about an hour and a half with you while I prepare dinner and that's about it. Don't hold it against him, Dib, I can see he's trying. I have to go, you're awake and crying out for me (demanding little thing you are)._

He continues to read, unaware of the Skool bell and the sounds of his fellow students filing out of the cafeteria. Dib finds out that he was crawling at eight weeks, walking by twelve and speaking fluently by nine months. During which time, his parents had a small wedding ceremony and Phoenix fell pregnant again (by natural means by this time). Dib was 14 months old when Gaz was born and knew enough to assist his mother whenever she needed it. It was around this time that Phoenix and Membrane began working on a teleportation device. Being back in the lab meant that she couldn't keep an eye on Dib and Gaz. Dib, after all, was just over a year old and hadn't developed physically enough to be independent – let alone to care for an infant. Phoenix insisted on carrying a baby monitor in her pocket so that Dib could contact her directly if he needed help with Gaz.

Dib is startled when the Skool bell rings a second time, he tears his eyes from the page to find the cafeteria empty – he had stayed all through the lunch hour and class, completely immersed in the journal.

Flustered, he closes the folder and stuffs it in his bag, running for the exit.

**EXT. SKOOL BUS STOP**

Just as he's about to step on the bus, Dib is taken aback as someone places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a tall woman with auburn hair, sunglasses, and an interesting pendant about her neck.

"Mothman?" she asks. "I'm Chimera."

Dib is cautious. "You told me I'd recognize you."

"Did I? I must've been tired. I didn't mean to mislead you. C'mon, they'll be here any minute we have to go."

"But, Gaz…"

"Who's Gaz? I mean… they're not after her. Let's go."

Chimera seizes Dib's hand and takes him to the van. She opens the door for him, but Dib stops.

"A black van? A little ominous don't you think?"

At this point, Dib doesn't notice the purple-haired woman stepping from the Commodore.

"Dib! Wait! That's not me!" Dib turns and catches a quick glimpse of the real Chimera before the imposter shoves him into the van, slams the door and watches it speed off.

**INT. OMINOUS BLACK VAN**

Dib struggles to turn and sees Chimera advance towards the charlatan. Before be could see any more, his head is forced around by a gloved hand. Chimera was right: he would identify her.

**EXT. SKOOL BUS STOP (CONT'D)**

"You bitch…" Phoenix utters. "I should've known it was you. Leave my son out of this."

The pretender removes her necklace, and her voice returns to normal. She turns casually to her challenger, "Or what?"

"You don't want to know what, Vila. Call your men. Bring Dib back NOW"

"I could. But then the child would be useless to me wouldn't he? OR, for that little threat I could call them and order them to KILL THE BRAT before YOU cause any trouble."

Before Phoenix has a chance to answer, Vila turns and walks swiftly away, leaving Phoenix fighting the urge to strike.

Rather than loosing time fuming, Phoenix returns to her car. Once inside, she flips open the standard Swollen Eyeball Communicator on her wrist. "Computer," she commands flatly. "Establish link to Agent Mothman."

After a beat, the computer replies, in her familiar voice, "Not possible, Chimera. Mothman is out of service."

" 'Out of service?' he's in the city! Explain."

"Well, Mistress, it appears Mothman's communicator has been disengaged."

"Of course, Vila's smarter than that. Fine, initiate Global Positioning."

"Impossible. GPRS has also been disengaged."

"Shit. That leaves only one choice. I just hope he doesn't hold a grudge. Computer: take me to Membrane Labs."

**INT. MEMBRANE'S LOUNGE**

Membrane's watching himself on TV – an icon in the corner of the screen states that the show is live. Gaz walks in, playing the GameSlave2.

"Ah, Daughter! How was Skool?"

"Eh. The usual, I guess." She replies automatically.

"Wait… something's amiss: where's the other one?"

"You mean Dib?"

"Yeah, that one."

Gaz shrugs. "Dunno. Haven't seen him since lunch. He was too busy reading that folder to even take notice of Zim."

"You mean that foreign kid?" Suddenly the information about the folder sinks in. "Oh, no. He's going to get the wrong idea."

A screech is heard outside, followed shortly by a car door slamming and the doorbell.

"You think that's him?" Membrane states matter-of-factly.

"Dib doesn't drive, Dad."

"Really? But didn't he get his license last year"

"He's eleven, Dad. Ten-year-olds can't get their license. Believe me, if they COULD, I'd've been outta hear last month."

"Fffascinating… who do you think it could be?"

Gaz shrugs and returns to the GS2. Membrane gets up off the couch and heads for the door.

**EXT. MEMBRANE'S FRONT DOOR**

Phoenix waits patiently albeit, anxious. Eventually the door opens, Membrane sees her and moves to close it. She places her left arm and foot inside, stopping him.

"This isn't the time for pettiness, Membrane. She's got Dib."

Membrane looks perplexed. "She?"

"Vila."

Membrane's eyes widen.

"See? You know her as well as me. You know how low she'll plunge. We're on the same level, now. Let me in."

Membrane sighs and opens the door, ushering her in.

"I knew you'd be reasonable with me, you always have been. I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed." She catches sight of Gaz who looks up. Phoenix smiles, Gaz gives her the infamous 'I'm in the zone' glare. Phoenix turns back to Membrane. "That computer prototype I made, is it still here?"

"It's in Dib's room. Its…" he gestures vaguely behind himself.

"I know where it is." She pushes past him, avoiding eye contact.

**INT. DIB'S ROOM**

Under any other circumstances, Phoenix would've been proud of Dib's room, but in this case she runs to boot up the massive computer with Membrane close behind her.

"I don't think you ever actually told me what this thing does…"

"I made it during all those murders after Dib was born. The personality of everyone we know is in this thing – even Vila, she was my assistant then, remember? Anyway, statistics show that the majority of violent crimes are committed by someone the victim knows. This analyses the type of crime committed, the suspect and the victim as one and gives us the most likely location for the crime. Quite simple, really."

BADINK. The computer finishes doing it's thing.

"Hhooww did I not know about this?"

"Simple: I never finished programming it."

On screen, the computer prompts, _Crime?_

"What!?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it's got everything we need." She types in, _Hostile kidnapping_

_Suspect?_

_Vila_

_Victim?_

_Dib_

_ANALYZING…_

Membrane's expression is intrigue, but quickly changes to shock as the screen displays the message: _which location do you seek? 1: CORPSE; 2: BONES; 3: BURIAL SITE; 4: RANSOM DROP-OFF POINT; or 5: IMPRISONMENT._

Membrane sighs audibly when Phoenix chooses '_5_'

"Gotcha," she grins. "You can't hide from me that easily, Vila." She turns to Membrane and adds: "Coming?"

"What about Gaz?"

"You don't need to worry about her, she's just like me: she'll be fine."

"Touché"

"As for Dib, well, let's just say that unfortunately for him, he inherited his fighting skills off you."

"But Dib doesn't have any… HEY!"

Phoenix giggles, "THAT"S the Membrane I remember. Let's go."

**INT. PHOENIX'S CAR**

Phoenix drives, while Membrane fiddles with the dashboard computer.

"Where the hell is the stereo on this thing?"

Phoenix grins. "Computer: music."

"What mood are you in today, Chimera?"

She turns to Membrane invitingly who yells into the dash: "Give us some classic rock"

"Unauthorized user detected."

"Then authorize him!" Phoenix states irritably. "Computer, this is Professor Membrane. You can trust him."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor. Classic rock it is."

Nine-Inch-Heels begins playing.

Membrane breaks the, uh, silence. "So… you're back. Does this mean…?"

Phoenix nods in response. "It's taken nine years, but I have it all under control. You should see my apartment; it's solid charcoal now. You'd be glad I didn't stay."

"What did you determine?"

" 'Determine'?" she laughs. "Trust you to put it scientifically. My understanding of it isn't exactly your definition of 'scientific'. I can drain life – that's what I did to Dib that night. Manipulate psychic energies– "

Membrane groans.

"See, told you. I knew you wouldn't be interested. We're here."

**EXT. CHIMERA INSTITUTE – NOUGAT CENTER. 'WHERE THE SUPERNATURAL AND THE SCIENTIFIC COMBINE'**

Phoenix exits the car, reaches back inside and unsheathes a longsword hidden in the gear stick. Membrane steps back as she swings it in front of her face.

"And that's for…?"

"I learnt to channel energy through a specific object. It makes it that much more powerful," she holds up the sword for emphasis. "I just chose this 'cause it's cool."

Membrane looks at the sign, confused. "Nougat center?"

"Shut up, it sounded good at the time."

" 'Chimera Institute'. Surprise, surprise. You've always been obsessed with the Chimera"

Phoenix shrugged "Yeah, well, even YOU liked Greek mythology, from what I recall."

"I am loath to admit it's true. Why do you think Vila would bring Dib here?"

"I guess it's the obvious place for her to bring him, she's almost as familiar with it as I am. I would naturally think it's TOO obvious and not think of looking here. Reverse psychology." She shrugs as she reaches the door.

"Oh… kayyy."

Phoenix jumps back as the door shocks her. "Shit! The bitch trapped it. Security: disengage."

"Unauthorised vocal print"

"Oh you steaming turd!" she kicks the door and receives another shock. "Argh, dammit! That effing harlot! She's hacked into the vocal database and overridden my voice."

Membrane just watches in amusement: Ah, memories.

"Okay, now she's really pissed me off. Looks like I'll have to do this manually. Stand back."

INT. CHIMERA INSTITUTE – SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE LOBBY 

Dib floats in an incubation tube-doo-dad. To his left is a specimen labeled '_Subject: Chupacabra. Obtained by Elite Chimera_'. On his right is another labeled '_Subject: Fillerbunny. Donated by the All-knowing Jhonen_ He's attached to machines that control his breathing, heart rate, blood pressure, etc. Vila paces the room, reading aloud from the folder. Occasionally mocking Dib at certain points, fuming at others with the "It should've been me!" syndrome. Dib can barely hear her, but slips in and out of consciousness regardless: the machines keeping his vital statistics just above the critical points. Eventually, Vila reaches the entries concerning Dib's birth and the proposal.

"MARRY HIM! That slut!" she hurls the folder at Dib's tank. It lands open on the last page, which is blank with the exception of one entry. Vila walks over and retrieves it, suddenly intrigued. "What's this? _I'm sorry, Membrane…_? This could be interesting…" She resumes reading and pacing, until it appears she reaches a part addressed solely to Dib. "Oh, this is too good to be true! Have you read this, Dibby? _You alone are my world_. Ah! I could use this. Just wait til she gets here," she cackles. Her laughter is broken by the sound of shattered glass a few stories below.

**INT. CHIMERA INSTITUTE – LOBBY**

Membrane steps through the broken door, followed closely by Phoenix, the tip of her longsword steaming.

"If I know Vila, she'll want to study Dib, find out what makes him a duplicate. She'll want to discover the 'D.I.B formula', if you will. Therefore she's probably in the Anomalous Species Examination Lab on the third floor."

"Do we have access?"

"Not anymore, but I made a precaution for this type of thing. Follow me." Phoenix leads Membrane behind the reception desk, an ancient computer sits before them.

"Omigod! What the hell is that?!" Membrane points to a funny looking thing connected by a long wire to the computer.

Phoenix smiles sarcastically, "It's called a 'mouse', dear." She grabs the mouse and gives it a shake, startling Membrane as the monitor crackles into life. Phoenix tut-tuts and shakes her head as she clicks on a _DOS_ icon. She types in the command, _c:/overridereversal_ and taps 'enter'. The computer crashes. "Bloody Microsoft!1 Oh well, I think it's done." Phoenix sighs, "Computer: acknowledge me!"

"Yes Mistress Chimera,"

"Choice. Now, locate Agent Siren." She turns to Membrane and shrugs, "Have to be sure,"

"Agent Siren is currently pertaining to ASEL, Level Three, Clearance Code B."

"Is Agent Mothman with her?"

"Affirmative"

"Is he safe?"

"Negative."

"Have you been charged with his life?"

"Affirmative"

"What are Siren's orders regarding Mothman's life"

"I am not obliged to say…"

" 'Not obliged'?! Do you know with whom you are speaking?"

"Yes mistress, Elite Chimera is the one with whom I speak."

"Precisely. And does an Elite not out-rank an Agent in this organization?"

"No, mistress."

"Good. I am glad that has been made clear to you. Now, you must do all that is in your power to protect Agent Mothman. You must NOT endanger his life, under command or otherwise, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Alright, activate teleportation system."

"Teleport?" Membrane asks.

Phoenix nods, "the very same that gave me this curse" she raises her hand, it sparks, neatly. "I finished it two years ago."

"Yeah, sorry about that, that was my fault. I didn't know you were inside when I switched it on,"

"I know," Phoenix replies flatly. "If I remember correctly, I told you ATLEAST three times I was going to work on it. You've always been the loveable moron." She smiles, grabs his arm and begins walking towards the back wall of the lobby. "This way. Computer: input Professor Membrane's details into your database. Give him A-Grade Clearance. He doesn't need a codename." They stop in front of the wall, which appears to be blank. Phoenix releases Membrane's arm and orders him to keep still. He strives to remain stationary as little hovery-device-doo-hickys float about him.

"Analysis complete. Membrane approved."

"Expose teleport access" the wall raises, revealing multiple pods. Membrane merely sighs: Phoenix can't surprise him anymore. She turns to him, "Get in. We have to take separate capsules or our alleles will be seriously messed with. Address the computer and tell her you want to arrive at ASEL. I'll see you soon."

**INT. CHIMERA INSTITUTE – ASEL**

Vila sits at a computer, multiple screens display Dib's statistics: DNA, which parent gave him which characteristics, etc. The folder lies next to her, ignored for the time being. Dib watches, awed as one screen reveals his thoughts. He'd been trying to recall the last time Phoenix was with him. Suddenly it shows a three-year-old Dib, half his body in bandages, curled up next to Phoenix on the couch, his head in her lap – he's falling asleep. They're watching Mysterious Mysteries while Membrane struggles to feed two-year-old Gaz in the background. The screen fades to black as Little Dib falls asleep. It dissolves into a dream: most of it is nonsensical, until Phoenix walks into view. She bends down to Little Dib and picks him up swinging him around as he giggles with joy. They stop spinning and Phoenix kisses him on the nose, she begins to cry. She strokes his cheek and whispers 'I'll miss you, baby.' After a final kiss on the forehead, Phoenix fades away, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. Little Dib wakes and cries out for his mother but is only answered by a car engine starting up and then driving away.

A sound like a microwave's bell causes both Dib and Vila to tear their eyes form the screens and turn their attention to the far wall. It raises and a disorientated Membrane steps out from one pod and Phoenix from another.

Vila stands, "How…?"

"Come off it!" Phoenix cuts her off. "I CREATED this place! Do you really think I'd let anyone steal it off me so easily?"

Membrane sees Dib and runs to the tank. He circles it hastily, trying to find a way to open it. Frustrated, he grabs a nearby chair and makes to smash the glass.

"No!" Phoenix screams. "It's keeping him alive! Use the computer. You need to find the right command. It…"

"Don't even THINK about it." Vila pulls a revolver from her boot and aims it at Phoenix's chest.

Membrane raises his hands in resignation and steps back from the computer, Vila watches him intently.

Her opponent distracted, Phoenix swerves out of line with the gun and darts toward Vila, sword raised. Surprised, Vila turns into the blade, forcing it under her sternum, it exits between her shoulder blades.

"Only cowards resort to guns," Phoenix states grimly as she tilts the sword, letting Vila slip to the floor. "Anyone can pull a trigger."

"You're right…" Vila chokes through a bloody grin. "Its-s-so s-simple…"

"No!" Only Membrane sees her raise the Magnum.

A deafening CRACK echoes throughout the room, Membrane and Phoenix look around to see the glass tank shatter. The life-support machines shut down and Dib slides limply to the floor with the liquid, they both run to him. Membrane reaches him first and checks his pulse. Nothing. He unbuttons his collar and starts performing CPR in vain, "Come on, dammit!" Still nothing. Phoenix places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her, those emerald eyes have always helped him through tough times.

She shakes her head sadly, "There's nothing you can do."

Membrane steps aside as Phoenix kneels down next to Dib's lifeless body. She raises her sword and rests it diagonally across Dib's chest, one hand clutched tight around the hilt, the other around the tip of the blade. Membrane, losing his skepticism, watches intently as Phoenix draws her face close to Dib's and closes her eyes. She begins whispering to Dib, so quiet that Membrane doesn't hear a word. Her hands emit an electric blue, the cold flames engulfing the blade and, slowly, Dib. Silent tears streaming down her face, Phoenix lifts the sword and places it on the ground, it's purpose served. She cradles Dib in her arms, smearing blood across his back from a deep wound on her right hand. She sits with him, nose-to-nose, forehead-to-forehead. Membrane notices her swaying from her deteriorating strength so he kneels down with her, one hand on her back, the other on Dib's. At the same time, Dib coughs and sits up, while Phoenix yields to her fading energy and rests her head on Membrane's shoulder. Dib looks to his father, then to his mother. Phoenix opens her eyes weakly, in time to see Dib throw his arms around her. She feels a peck on her cheek and releases Dib, turning to Membrane where he kisses her on the lips and smiles. "It's good to have you back."

Phoenix turns to see that Vila has disappeared, a broad trail of blood leading to the teleportation pods. Fighting her weakness, she struggles to sit up, both Membrane and Dib place their hands on her shoulders.

"Leave it, Mum. There's plenty of time for revenge."

**EXT. CHIMERA INSTITUTE**

Membrane supports Phoenix as they leave and helps her lay across the back seat of the car. Dib climbs in with her and sits in the foot cavity, holding her bloody right hand. Membrane sits in the driver's seat, buttons up his collar and commands, "Computer: take us home."

"As you wish, Professor."

**INT. MEMBRANE'S LOUNGE**

Phoenix sits limply on the couch, Dib by her side, legs crossed, treating her wounded hand.

"You sure this'll help?" Membrane asks, handing her a mug of coffee.

She accepts it with her left hand. "Name me one thing caffeine can't do," is her answer. She takes a sip, adding, "Go on. I challenge you."

Membrane sighs, shakes his head and walks over to where Gaz sleeps on the plush chair. He pries the GameSlave2 from her hands, switches it off and carries her to bed.

Phoenix grins and turns to Dib, "I've always won with him. Not once has he outwitted me."

Dib looks up from his work and forces a smile.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix reads him immediately.

"Nothing," he responds quietly

"That look doesn't say 'nothing'. Something's on your mind. You can tell me."

He sighs, "It's not important. I've just been wondering since I started reading…" he pauses and looks away.

"Mmm?"

He looks into her eyes and sees only truth and concern. "Was I a success?"

"You mean as an experiment?" he nods and she continues. "We'll never know until you've reached adulthood. But so far, the outlook is good: your intellect far surpasses others of your age, even some of the Swollen Eyeballs must bow to you, so to speak. You became an Agent earlier than I; therefore your mind is wide open to all possibilities. It appears your mind is set on this Zim character, that shows your father's sense of logic balances my quaintness perfectly."

Neither Dib nor Phoenix see Membrane enter. He stays back, listening intently.

"Do you think I'll ever be the perfect scientist that Dad wanted?" Dib continues his inquiry.

"You could be anything. Science – 'real', as your father would put it, or paranormal – Both are in you, equalized, untainted. What you'll be is your choice, not ours. I tried both and failed: the appeal of the supernatural was too strong in me. But whichever you choose, even if he SHOWS disappointment, deep down your father will be proud, I guarantee it."

Still unnoticed, Membrane smiles.

"Will there be more?"

"More DIBs? Never. Your father and I concluded that creating a race of hyper-intelligent beings would be folly. YOU, alone, possess the power to change the world if you wanted to. But bear in mind that corruption is power's conjoined twin. One person may be saved from decay, but an ENTIRE RACE? That's not possible, even for us. I think that's why Vila wanted you. She wanted your genetic formula, so that she could create more of you. She does not possess our foresight and could not fathom the magnitude of her actions,"

"Did you know her?"

"Yes. She was in your father's team of scientists when we started working together. She was jealous, I think, that Membrane chose me over her to mother you."

"Can I ask you…? Why… did you leave?"

Phoenix takes a sip of coffee and sighs, looks down and takes a breath, fighting back tears.

Membrane makes to comfort her, but decides to remain unseen.

"I'm sorry!" Dib turns frantic and places a worried hand on her arm. "You don't have to answer, save it for another time…"

She shakes her head and sniffs, "No, you have to know eventually. Gaz and yourself were two and three years old. You father and I were working on a teleporter – the same one we used in the Chimera Institute. I had a baby monitor in my pocket so that you could contact me and I'd drop everything. I was INSIDE the pod fixing a bug. It must've slipped Membrane's mind that I was inside – he switched it on. At the same time, I think you tried to call me. The signals mixed and fried me – physically and mentally. It gave me… power. Unexplained, undiscovered, unimaginable, unknown – effectively supernatural. And only just obtained: consequently dangerous. Later that night, despite your intelligence, you began acting like a toddler should: getting into things, making a mess. You tried to open the oven while I was cooking a roast. I… placed my hand out to stop you and… god it was so strong… I felt this shockwave flow through me and into you… You… came so close to death… I couldn't stay after that, knowing that I could kill you with a kiss, a hug…" Phoenix stops short, breaking down into sobs.

Membrane runs to her, "It's alright, it's over now. You're back with us."

Dib stands, "I… think I should go to bed. I'm sorry, Mum,"

"It's okay," Membrane answers for her. "Go on," he gestures. And turns his attention back to Phoenix, whose convulses begins to lessen as Membrane rubs her back soothingly. "Here, look, I have something for you."

She looks up and he holds a sapphire ring in front of her. She laughs through her lamentation as Membrane places it on her finger. "You left this behind."

"I had to," she sniffs. "Otherwise I would've returned too soon. I had to force myself to forget."

**INT. DIB'S ROOM**

Dib sits on his bed and pulls the folder from under his coat. Flipping it over on his bed, he opens the back cover to the last page and reads:

_**Day Unrecorded**_

I'm sorry, Membrane, I cannot stay. I'm too dangerous. For your sake, and for Dib and Gaz, forget me. I can't stay knowing what I did. After all we've been through together, please understand. I love you. If I stay, I'll fear for your lives. At least this way, I can be sure you're safe. God, this is hard. It has to be like this. If I tried to say goodbye to your face I would stumble over my own tongue. I know you've always been there for me but I must overcome this on my own. I cannot risk your lives. This is it then. I'll kiss Gaz goodbye… God, will she even remember me should I return? And Dib… Oh my Dib. You alone are my world. You represent all that has ever been good in my life. I believe I shall miss you the most. Will you remember me? I hope so, for I can never forget you. Membrane… I never thought I'd be saying goodbye to you. No matter how bad all of this sounds, I do not, for one millisecond, regret having met you. You made me whole again. I promise I'll return to you one day, when all this is over. I will never leave you again. On my love for you, I swear. I only hope that your anger at me would've subsided by then. The sun will be up soon and I'll never bring myself to leave. So…

_Farewell, my love, my life and my world,_

_Phoenix._

END 

1 Don't sue me! I'm funny! Don't sue me, Jhonen! I'm still funny!


End file.
